


100 Word Sabriel Drabble

by CKGrillie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gabriel - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKGrillie/pseuds/CKGrillie
Summary: On a perfect night, Sam speaks the words he's been wanting to say, and Gabriel doesn't disappoint.100 word drabble mainly practicing imagery.





	100 Word Sabriel Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil late night word practice. happy fourth of july and hope you enjoy!

And the first time the words Sam's been repeating in his mind slip out of his mouth, Gabriel is smiling and pointing upwards at the infinite pinpricks of light called stars in the night sky. _I love you_. Gabriel turns towards Sam, grin full of joy and absolute _softness_. The nerves Sam's been feeling dissolve with that look of tenderness, while their hands intertwine like the most natural thing in the world. The words are repeated back to Sam, no less sure than Sam's had been. Fireworks burst across the night sky and are still nothing compared to the beauty Sam sees in the golden pools of Gabriel's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
